1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device that is used for connecting pipes, and more particularly to a hose clamp, which is strengthened for connecting not only soft pipe but also hard pipe, wherein the hose clamp includes an indication arrangement for determining the tightness of the hose clamp.
2. Description of Related Arts
Gas and liquid are transmitted by pipe, which are widely used in modern society, such as the chemistry pipe and compressed air pipe in industry; the water supply pipe and gas supply pipe in architecture. The pipes always need to be connected for extending the transmission, for connecting a pipe of different type, or for changing transmitting direction, and so on.
The connection of pipes usually includes three parts, pipe, pipe coupler, and hose clamp for fastening the pipe and the pipe coupler, wherein the hose clamp plays an important role for connecting pipe and the pipe coupler. The hose clamp not only should sealedly and securely clamp the pipes, but also should be used conveniently and safely. And the hose clamp should be able to be manufactured in scale economically. Oetiker Company of Swiss invents an ear type hose clamp in the fifties of the last century, and invents an ear type hose clamp having an elongate groove, which is 360 degree and can not be untied in the eighties of the last century.
These ear type hose clamps have been widely used in the industry field. However, conventionally these hose clamps are mainly used for pipes with certain flexibility, which is because the hose clamps at present has less intensity, so that they can not be used for connecting hard pipes. Further more, if clamp the pipe too hard, the hose clamp can not bear so large a force that it may be broken; if clamp the pipe too soft, the hose clamp can not clamp the pipes tightly, so that the pipes may leak water or gas outside, which may cause danger to the user.